Dirty Dancing
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Collab between LadyInBlue6 and Rosette-Cullen; A night of dancing and tame experiences turns into a wild ride.


**A/N: This is the result of my love child with LadyInBlue6. I start off with EPoV and she picks up the rocking BPoV.**

**And of course thanks to my awesome and half beta, Kitschisme, 'cause we still have our duet of Labour of Devotion. ;)**

* * *

**EPoV**

* * *

"This is dumb," she muttered for about the fortieth time since she had entered the car.

"Keep an open mind, Bella."

"Why are you making _do_ this?" Her body turned toward mine and she looked like she might start crying. My chest constricted, but the small vein near her temple throbbed once and I immediately looked away.

"Don't complain about it," I murmured, eyes focused on the road. "It's just for tonight, if you don't like it you don't have to do it again."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Just for tonight, then. And if I don't want to come back you can't make me."

"Oh, I could make you." I grinned down at her.

"But you wouldn't." She shot an eyebrow up accusatorily and I shrugged.

Bella turned face forward and looked out the window, her long creamy legs shifting and crossing over the other one. Her dress had shifted minutely over her knees and up to her thigh where I could see the fleshy expanse of supple skin.

Why hadn't we stayed in?

Oh, human experiences, doing a couple of things before we would be confined in a place far from civilization because of Bella's inevitable newborn thirst.

Suddenly going out seemed _very_ appealing.

So here we sat, in my car, on our way to Port Angeles while Bella pouted at the window, obviously not happy with the night's activities that would soon ensue.

The bright lights of the city were a welcome from the bleary yellow and red lights of cars and the orange tint of the gas stations that we passed by. The roads became dry, no longer a danger for hydroplaning, and the smooth pavement that was an exit to the small studio I'd been looking forward to soon appeared.

The moon hung low in the sky, lighting the parking lot and the many cars that lined the spaces neatly. I pulled into a spot close to the front and looked in through the window to see the many happy couples moving along together.

I was out of the car quickly enough, loping to the passenger's side door and opening it for Bella. As soon as she exited the car she groaned quietly.

"There are so many people here. I'm going to make a huge fool of myself."

I grabbed her hand and pulled her down the slight decline of the parking lot toward the large tan building. "You will not."

The door swung open with the ting of a bell and a few people turned their heads to look at us as we entered the crowded space. Salsa music blasted out of the speakers as the scent of human sweat and the sound of pounding hearts entered my body.

I swallowed the venom that coated my teeth and smiled down at Bella. She looked terrified as she clung onto my arm and stared wide-eyed at the people in front of us.

"I'm gonna die," she breathed.

"Oh, you will not." I turned and grabbed her hands in mine. "In approximately six weeks you _will_ die; you decided that without a second thought, but I bring you to a dancing venue and you act as though you're standing face to face with a deadly creature."

"Have you seen my shoes?" She pushed her leg out and I caught the sight of her four inch satin blue pumps.

"Yes, I've seen them." _I picked them out._

I pulled her out onto the floor as a slow song came on. All the couples stopped the twirling and spinning and started to slowly rock one another.

"It's easy, just put your hand here," I placed her left hand mine, "and your right hand here," her right hand fell on my shoulder, "and we're good to go."

My hands went to the soft skin of her back and the silky material of her dress on her hips. We swayed slowly to the gentle music that fell from the speakers set above us. Bella's head rested on my chest as she moved from one foot to another.

"I guess this isn't so bad…" she murmured.

"I told you."

We moved around the couples who were dancing just as slowly. An elderly woman winked at me and her husband spun her around and then back into his chest. A pregnant woman stepped around everyone else and was thinking intently about how badly her feet hurt.

Though it made me sad, I was incredibly grateful that Bella couldn't get pregnant. Having a family would be my wildest dream come true, but to raise a child in our predicament would be unacceptable.

Several young women watched me move around with Bella, trying to get her used to slow dancing before picking up a faster pace.

I grabbed her hand and spun her around; she giggled and threw her head back, exposing the long, slender column of her neck.

I grabbed her hips and brought her back to me, her warm chest pressing tightly against my cold one. She gasped a little and her lips touched my Adam's apple and her hands pressed flat against my abdomen.

"I don't know how to dance to this," she whispered.

My eyes had ended up and closed and as soon as my senses returned to me—and away from Bella's sumptuous hips rhythmically pulsating against mine—I noticed a heavy bass song with fast beats. I looked around and every person in the room was up and throwing themselves around.

The other girls in the room were more than enthusiastic about the change of pace. The lights went dark, the room was tinted with different kind of sequins that had been placed on the wall, and sound thudded throughout the room, pulsing the hard wood beneath my feet.

My hands went to Bella's hips again and she gasped against my neck while her body pressed fully to mine. I grinned to myself as all the thoughts in the room were turned to the man break dancing in the middle of the room.

My right hand skimmed down her hip, to her thigh and then back up to her ass. I squeezed it roughly and she sighed against my neck. I could feel the blood rush to her cheeks and warm my collarbone.

I could feel the small shape of her panties beneath the dress, which caused my fingers to twitch in delight.

Bella's hips threw themselves forward before she whimpered out a delightful sound. Both of my hands slid down to her thighs, lifting her dress over my knuckles so I could feel the sensual curve of her ass, squeezing and massaging it with each thrust of her hips into my groin.

The thoughts around me whirred in and out, but none were focused on us dancing in the corner—well, grinding on each other.

"Edward," she sighed quietly. Her tongue and teeth kiss sucked and nipped at my throat, coaxing my hands to move roughly against her delicate skin. My fingers strummed under the line of her panties; she seemed to enjoy that based off of the moans that left her throat at an unconscious pace.

Her throat vibrated against my shoulder and I could feel it in my pants, adapting to the erection that Bella's hot little hips and hands were rubbing against.

The sweat and pheromones in the room were gnawing at me, working me into something that I had no want or intention to escape. Dirty thoughts from the crowd permeated my mind and swept down my veins and into my hands.

Before I could even think about it, my forefinger was rubbing up and down the seam the of Bella's panties, petting the soaked material until I could find her swollen clit underneath.

"Ah—ah!" She gasped, her hips rocking onto my fingers. Her palms cupped me through my pants and she pushed and stroked against the straining fabric that was reaching toward my stomach. My fly was down and the button had popped from its stitching in an embarrassing quickness.

I should have stopped…

I _could_ have stopped…

But her warm little hands were touching me and pulling me through my boxers and it had been too long to deny my body this.

My left fingers were under her panties and rubbing at her clit as soon as I felt the warmth tingling through them. Bella gasped, her legs trembling as she slouched on me, her pace never slowing on my erection. She was warm and wet for me, enticingly delicious and irresistible for me to keep my fingers out of her any longer.

My middle finger slipped inside of her and she gasped breathlessly against me. Her cum slid down into my palm and slowly down my wrist. Her body writhed and ground against mine. The heavy bass leapt through the air and the walls and directly to the centre of our bodies.

Bella pushed harder against me, her fingers working their way underneath my boxers and stroked quickly.

"Oh," she sighed. "Oh—ah! Edward…"

"God, Bella." My vision felt like it was blurred. The crowd around us moved and pulsed, but it was like the only feeling in the world was my ring finger slipping in with my middle finger until my wedding band was touching inside of her.

"I can't—oh God—can't… hold on," she panted, her head rolling on my neck and her body undulating and stirring wildly under my touch.

My hips bucked up into her while she worked harder, faster, pushing me on and whispering erotic words into my throat. My lower stomach quivered and the pit dropped out before I felt her hips moving faster into my fingers.

So close…

My fingers moved from the soaked warmth to her clit where I rubbed fiercely, unstopping for a few seconds while her body spasmed and she screamed bloody murder into my neck. Her cum shot out of her and I couldn't stand not being inside of her anymore.

I grabbed her hand away from my crotch and stumbled toward the back of the venue. I pulled her through the crowd while simultaneously pulling my shirt down so no one would see the rock hard erection I was sporting.

The back door was in my sight and I pushed it open before roughly throwing Bella inside.

* * *

**BPoV**

* * *

I gasped as Edward shoved us through the back exit. He snapped the door shut and immediately assaulted my lips, running his long fingers up through the hair by my temples.

His tongue ran along my bottom lip, making my mouth bob open to let out a moan. I grabbed Edward's bronze locks in a vice-tight grip, pulling his mouth and body closer to mine.

I stumbled backwards, tumbling over my ridiculous heels. My back crashed into the door we had just left and I could feel the music vibrating the whole building.

I pulled away from Edward's sinful mouth and my head fell backwards as the feeling of Edward's arousal and the vibrations beating against my body made my eyes roll into the back of my head.

Edward's mouth moved down my neck, along my collarbone, and into the incredibly low v-neck of my dress. My hands clawed at the nape of Edward's neck as he pushed the fabric off my breast, and slowly licked the pert nipple.

A moan left my mouth before I groaned, "For the love of God, Edward, please."

His face levelled with mine and he placed his hands on the door behind me on either side of my face. His eyes were dark and lustful and his smile was domineering and greedy, exactly how I liked him.

"Please what, love?" he murmured, moving closer to my face.

"Fuck me," I whimpered as the bass of the music made my body jump into Edward's.

Edward shook his head with a grin. "We came here to _dance_, Bella, and you _are_ going to dance."

I gasped as Edward took my hand and spun my around so that my back was tight against his front. I could feel everything from his abdomen to his muscular thighs to his erect penis grinding up against the top of my ass.

He dipped his face into the crook of my neck. "Move your hips, love."

I closed my eyes and listened to the music blaring from inside the building. I started off with a slow sway before finding the intricate pattern of beats playing in the undertone. I picked up on the separate sounds of each instrument and used them to give different shifts of my hips. I thrust my hips back into Edward's, making him groan with longing into my neck. His hands made their way onto my hips and up on my breasts. He massaged them, making my head loll onto his shoulder.

I popped my hips quickly to each side before stepping away from Edward. He grabbed my right hand and turned me back towards him. I felt a devilish smile form on my face as I let the music take over my body. I popped my hips again, and did a full body roll towards Edward.

"God, Bella," Edward groaned as he place both hands on my waist. "You have no idea how unbearably sexy you are when you dance."

Edward kissed me a little bit rougher than before, automatically shoving his tongue in my mouth, his hands pushing the shoulder straps of my dress down, exposing my bare chest. His hands went to both breasts, kneading them, squeezing them, making me all the more uncomfortably horny.

My hands went to work undoing Edward's buttons. I pushed his shirt off and his hand left my breasts to throw it away. Edward pulled my dress down over my hips and down my thighs until I was only clad in my black thong and blue heels.

My hands made their way past his inhuman abs, searching for a belt buckle. But instead of a buckle, I found the waist band of his boxers.

I smiled against his mouth. I loved having him under my control, even if it was painfully brief.

Edward started pushing me backwards, his hands on my hips, making them sway. We were dancing even as we were making out and in our bare minimums.

Before I knew it, my back was against the door again. The vibrations rocked my body, causing my core to throb with a heat that desperately needed to be quenched.

Edward's right hand slowly made its way down my right side, up onto my thigh and to the crook of knee. He hitched my leg onto his waist before crawling back up my thigh and onto my bare ass. He squeezed it tightly, making me gasp.

I pulled away and begged, "Will you please stop playing games with me, Edward?"

"Your wish is my command, love," he grunted with a smile, his tawny eyes glittering with desire.

I felt the g-string snap before being pulled away. I used my left hand to pull Edward's boxers down. Edward hitched my left leg onto his left hip so that I was suspended against the door.

My whole body was trembling with longing and with the music playing in the building. My hands wrapped around Edward's neck and my body slid down onto his erect penis.

A moan escaped my lips as the music and Edward's thrusts made my body feel like a livewire. The throbbing of my clit was in perfect time with the counts of the salsa music, as were Edward's thrusts. It was the new frontier for dancing.

This particular angle hit a sport so deep inside me that I was giving off primal screeches. I heard Edward's animalistic growls and snarls coming from the crook of my neck.

My back was rubbing against the rough material that the door was made of, surely making my entire back bleed. But the pain just made the terrifying amounts of pleasure wonderfully better.

Edward's hands were rubbing the outsides of my thighs slowly but surely, making my insides squeeze around his long, hard member.

All I could do was moan as the back of my head hit the door and my body pulsated with every bounce of the music.

A pressure began to build in the pit of my stomach and my core tightened, trying to capture the ultimate pleasure high. Edward pushed faster, making my back arch off the rough door.

I kissed Edward long and hard before my orgasm hit me like a tsunami. My body fell back against the door, and the dark alleyway lit up with stars.

"Ed-_ward_," I moaned as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over my body, making me tremble.

"We're not done dancing yet," Edward reminded me.

Edward grunted as he continued to thrust. I contracted my muscles, tightening up for him to finish off. But, my body responded quickly and I could already feel another warm pressure building up.

I latched onto Edward's shoulder and bucked my hips into his, craving another orgasmic high.

The pressure dropped quicker than before, taking me by surprise. I screamed Edward's name and my body fell limp.

Edward came directly after my scream, catching my limp body while he groaned in pleasure.

"Bella?" he breathed. "Are you okay?"

He set me down and my high heels and my knees buckled. Edward caught me.

After I caught my breath, I murmured, "God, yes. I'm fine. Much better than fine actually."

Edward pulled one hand away from my back and stared at it. "You're bleeding."

I gave him a funny look. "You couldn't smell that?"

"No," he said slowly, looking confused. "I guess I was preoccupied with something else."

I giggled and Edward grinned before kissing me gently. I shivered, not only from his kiss, but also from the cool evening air.

"I'm cold," I mumbled against Edward's lips.

My dress was being pulled over my head within the next second. Edward was already back in his clothes as well.

"Maybe we should warm you up on the dance floor," Edward suggested.

I groaned. "This is dumb."

"Keep an open mind, Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, who wouldn't love to dirty dance with a Cullen?**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
